


Movie Nights

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: OT3 Prompt: Person A loves horror movies (real gory and nasty) while Person B just likes the mild horror movies that aren’t that scary and Person C HATES horror movies with a passion. What happens when Person A makes Person B and C watch a super scary horror movie?  Bonus: Person A doesn’t know Person C hates horror movies.





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Saw the prompt and wanted to write it. Enjoy! Features Abby as A, Gibbs as B, Jen as C

Abby smiled, sitting between Jenny and Gibbs on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. It was rare that they had a night off together, least of all on a Friday, so it called for a celebration. Well, at least a small one. And she’d been wanting to watch Sinister forever.

She loved being scared. She loved the adrenaline running through her veins after a good scare. What was even better was watching them with the lights off, dark except for the TV.

She was glad she convinced Gibbs to update his TV, though the one in the basement didn’t get the same treatment. This one had a HDMI port and she could hook her laptop to it. She even threw a sheet over her laptop to help with the effect, the previews playing on the TV.

Before the movie even started, Jen was getting jumpy. Her hand was caught in a death grip, but when she looked over at her, her face was a mask, watching the screen. Gibbs shifted, and she nudged Jen gently until she looked over at her, eyebrow raised questionably.

“Wanna switch?”

Jen looked like she was going to decline, but she smiled softly instead, nodding. She placed the popcorn on Gibbs’ lap, switching positions, and then putting it in Jen’s lap. Her left hand slipped into Jen’s right, squeezing gently, and Jen seemed to relax slightly, leaning against Gibbs.

It wasn’t until the second jump-scare that the popcorn went flying, Jen burying her face in her neck. Bewildered, she looked at Gibbs, and he merely rubbed the redhead’s back. It was kinda cute to see Jen freaking out over a movie, but still, she wouldn’t have put it on had she known she was so terrified.

She carefully detangled herself from Jen’s grip, stopping the movie.

“What are you doing?” Jen questioned.

“Putting on something else. I didn’t know you didn’t like horror, Jenny.”

“Abbs, it’s fine...”

“Tell that to my hand,” she replies with a smile, “We can watch this instead.”

She turns on Legally Blonde, moving back to the couch, settling back in her spot, wrapping an arm around Jen.

Gibbs lets out a low chuckle, “A movie about lawyers? Really?”

“Mmm,” she replied as she felt the redhead start to relax, “Jen’s favorite.”

Under the TV’s light, she can make out the blush to Jen’s cheeks, “It’s about empowering women.”

Gibbs doesn’t reply, but she feels his hand against hers, signing softly.  _Good idea_.

* * *

 

By the time Elle’s accepted into Harvard, Jen’s head is resting on her shoulder, and she was out like a light.

“She had a lot of meetings today.”

“Mhmm.” She scooted over, so she could let Jen’s head rest in her lap. She didn’t stir, and she counted that as a victory, running her fingers through her hair gently. Gibbs grabs a couple blankets, tucking them in, “That’s what she gets for not staying a field agent, right?”

He smirks, standing, “Mmm.”

“What are you doing?”

“Gonna put your movie back in. Get some more popcorn.”

“No, that’s alright. I’ll watch it another night,” she smiled down at Jen, still stroking her hair, “this is kinda nice. Let’s finish this instead.”

He leaned over her to press a kiss to her lips, “You like it because of empowering women too?”

“And because Reese is hot,” she replied.

He smirked, readjusting the blankets, “Watch your lawyer movie.”

It may not have been the movie she wanted, but with Gibbs next to her and Jen sleeping on her, she wouldn’t have had the night in turn out any different.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
